The Monster Within
by KudariTwins
Summary: this is a one shot that I made up, depending on how well it is liked i might continue it this is honestly a test but anyway. Yami is trapped the creature that created him is hot on his heels and with only seconds left will this chapel be his final burial ground or will yami fight through the monster not only on the outside but on the inside.


ME: Okay this is the fun part were I say I don't own these characters all rights go to their original creator and we all know who that is. I need not say it, this is a one shot and if I feel like it or it is actually good I might right more. It was just something I had in my mind for a while that I wanted to put out here so. :D Hope you all enjoyed the read! AND IF I GET ANY STUPID COMPLANTS I WILL DO LIKE MY FRIEND SAID AND I WILL TAKE A PICTURE OF YOUR COMPLAINT AND PUT IT UP SO MY OTHER WRITER FRIENDS CAN LAUGH AT YOU BECAUSE I HAD WARNED YOU! THERE!

It was a cold night the stars in the sky were shrouded by many dark clouds, the wind blew with a fierce force that most would just ignore. The streets were empty except for one lost soul running. Not sure as to were just as far away as his feet would carry him his tri colored hair blew in the wind his bangs stuck to his face, sweat ran down his cheeks and his eyes stung from the blood that ran down his forehead down his face, and dripped casually onto the cold ground. He continued to run his breaths coming out in short pants, not even sure why he was breathing he didn't need the air it was more of a habit than anything from when he was alive, he couldn't belive the very thing that had given him life was trying to kill him, the thing he hated the most the thing that gave him this unwanted power he would have been better off dead with his father and followers and friends from but no, he was cursed to walk these same streets as everything around him changed in so many ways, even his once far away hope was not what it once was it was a shadow of it's former self with angry civilians in the streets fire, his home was absorbed by a sea of fire. He ran faster, his feet felt like they were not even touching the ground when he passed through two double doors. He shut them and turned around sliding to the floor the fear and anger all settling in at once. He covered his face with his hands and brought his legs up to his body his knees resting against his chest. A sad smile formed on his lips, how long had he been running for the very thing that he had wanted for what seemed like centuries now. Why was it now that he would want to try to live than before? Was it just simply that he didn't want to die before the thing that took his life from him, before he had a chance to see the creature kneel before him in pain the image made a sickly twisted smirk to form on his face, The thought of that monster looking up at him in pain, in fear, fear of him fear that he would die fear that his last breath would be taken by the very thing that he so stupidly wanted to created. He fought the laughs that tried to escape his parched throat how long had it been since he had feed? He wasn't sure, it hadn't even been on his mind for the past few months he wasn't even sure how he was able to control the urge to kill the people that passed him every night when he walked out.

His head rested back onto the hard wood of the door, as he opened his eyes staring into the painted glass that hung above him, it was beautiful in a sort of way to him something about it seemed to calm him. What was he going to do? This isn't the death he wanted to be taken from this world by that monster, the very thought made what blood he had left in his veins burn he moved his hand up tanging the skinny, pale fingers into his hair trying to think of something anything. In terms of power he was no match but there must have been something that he could do something he could use to his advantage what that was at this moment he didn't know but he knew he had to think of something soon or risk being killed. He looked around again the room was slightly small not the size of a normal church it could seat about a little over a hundred people he would guess as his eyes continued to scan the room the benches were made out of oak a good wood he looked at the door behind him turning his head in a way that would have hurt his neck had he actually been human but he didn't feel a thing his body was limper thanks to all of the training he had done in the past few centuries. This wood how ever seemed to come from a red oak tree, he turned completely ignoring his wounds as he forced his body to stand he turned around facing the doors and put his hand on the door and closed his eyes concentrating the smell of the old wood suggested to him that it was a very old tree when it got cut down and crafted into these doors, it was in a deep forest some of the forest smell was still in the door it was faint which made him realize that the doors must have been made years ago, he ran his thumb over the wood carefully he could tell that it was a hard strong wood his gaze only shifted when he felt a slight pain from the same thumb he had been moving it seemed that he had cut himself which didn't bother him except for the fact that the stronger the smell of his blood the better of a trail that would cause his death if he wasn't careful he looked around moving through the isles of the church benches running his hands over the old wood as he moved.

"I think I might have an idea" He smiled and looked at the window again, it was perfect all he had to do was pull it off he took the neckless off from around his neck and looked at it. It was a present from one of his friends that had died more than five thousand years ago. It was what his people used to carry their names with them to the afterlife, it was not like the other's in kingdom most had a simple engraving on stone that hung around their necks his was made of glass, the engraving of the name was gold and the outer rim of it was black with a small hole at the top used for the chain to hold it around a persons neck. This one gift that he had gotten that day over five thousand years ago when the kingdom had though he was dead. It was sad reminder of the thing he was robed of his shoot his head and looked smiling when he found walking over to his he examined the time it took him, since he was not human he had to look at this a completely different way in terms of time, he looked to his left and to his right noticing how it angled instead of circling around like most did. It looked like the second floor wasn't for the civilians use judging by the rope that ran across the end of the steps and it was held in pace by a lock which to him sounded stupid if someone really wanted up there they could just crawl under or walk over it. But it was not his place to judge the living he was no longer one of them. Lifting his head slightly he sniffed the air a strong sweet smell was coming from some were but at this point he wasn't concerned with the smell if anything it might cover up some of the blood he looked behind him and noticed the trail that lead to exactly were he had walked. If he had been a normal human he would be dead by now there was no if ands or buts about it. Turning his head back to what he was examining before he looked walking forward enough to touch the glass trying to get a feel for how thick it was he would have to guess it was at least two inches thick if not three. He smiled and took the necklace had had in his palm tying a string to the end of it and swirling it around narrowing his eyes to make the shot easier before he pulled back and threw it the necklace landed exactly how he had wanted it to right between two of the pillars that held up the handrails of the stairs to the hall way that stretched downward from what could be seen it seemed like it went either straight or to the left if you tried to go right you would end up hitting a wall. Once it was secure he slowly lowered it making sure it hung in the air just in front of the glass he kneeled down and sprung up using his powerful leg muscles to launch himself up onto the second floor. It was simple enough he looked down and made sure it was exactly proportionate to the lines on the colored glass. Before moving backwards carefully making sure to feed the string but not move it. Once he was back far enough he tied the end of it to one of the angel statues to left noticing the item in it's hand making his smirk widen this would not kill him. He was sure for it was sunlight that he had to create but he was sure it would wound him enough to get him on his level to at least give him a chance to take the bastard down with him. He took the item and hid it in the back of his pants covering it with his long jacket that fell past his hips when he straighted his back and moved the ends pulling it to it's full length to make sure it wouldn't be seen his head shot around when he heard a loud bang against the door not taking any more time he moved to the edge were he could look over the side down to the first floor a small smirk on his face it had worked.

The entire point of putting his necklace there was to lure him here, the scent on it alone was enough to give him a clear path to the man, it was drenched in his blood from the wounds he stastained before he had come here that given with the fact that he never takes it off. In a way it saddened him, the thing that was supposed to represent his death, to celebrate his life if the thing that will end it all.

The man burst through the doors almost knocking them off their hinges the wood cracked in response to the hight amount of pressure that was being put on them and the floor cracked with each step he took inside the chapel. Yami made no attempt to hide in the shadows, the running stopped here the pain, all of it would end here he had no intentions of living. Past this there was nothing but a growling monster waiting to break the doors down of the young kinds mind, heart, and spirit, though no matter how many times that monster tried he always failed that monster. He came to notice was himself, he growled as the other stood at the center of the room on the first floor. "So you came?" there was no response needed, not in words anyway instead he skipped the words and lunged right for him his body twisted into something that didn't look like it was ever human the speed alone of the movement would have crushed your bones if not done correctly or if attempted by a fool yami however was no fool. He side steeped out of harms way his eyes still closed as he turned back not letting the other see his mouth move quickly. This was a chant yami had learned a thousand years ago today by a wise old vampire, his only friend left on this forsaken planet that was killed his throat ripped open and his vocal cords torn right in front of yami, a hidden growl in his chest made it's self known the image of the dying old vampire that had risked his life even knowing that he would die, in a way yami felt his friend was finally free but in another way he felt that his spirit would never move on if this one walked the earth a second longer.

He moved swiftly making sure the other didn't have time to respond shoving his elbow deep into the others side earning a howl of pain, bones cracked as the both flew at the back wall the stone crumbled when their bodies finally made impact the dust and dirt stunk his eyes slightly but did nothing to his vision though his attack did cost him. Not he was right on the man and he didn't have the upper hand he soon learned as he felt his body being lifted off of the ground the life being drained from his body his veins on fire from not feeding for so long.

The monster before him snarled as blood poured from his mouth yami simply looked down at the other no pain, or fear evident in his eyes. This chapel would be his burial ground. "What's wrong?" he managed to claw the hand holding his throat enough to speak. "Did One of the ribs puncher your lung?" again non response just an animalistic growl came forth. Yami shook his head, "Your not even human anymore, you threw that away for what? Power? Your a fool, your scum you've betrayed friend and foe alike. Killed millions...you will pay now for what you have done." A smirked played on the edge sof his lips, true the other wasn't speaking but yami could read his thoughts and right now the other was thinking of nothing but murder, and death. Two things that this young ruler had seen quite enough of, the mocking laughter was enough to drive him mad this man wanted his blood but with no more fight in him what could he do? The monster grabbed the top of his head roughly and yanked his head to the left causing the shoulder bone to crack from the pressure but he didn't scream didn't beg he just stayed quiet as the monster's fangs sank into his flesh his eyes closing one final time. "After five thousand years I will finally know peace, true peace. With the one I love, with my friends. This is the end for both of us" at that moment yami forced his right arm up he grabbed the artifact out from his pants and stabbed it into the other's stomach the creature howled as more blood came flowing from his mouth down on yami's face but the other did not care his body now free he used the last of his energy to kick the object harder and deeper into the other breaking another rib as he did. "THIS WILL BE OUT LAST STAND!" Yami shouted as he jumped back catching the string that was tied around the angel kicking it down with his foot which caused the emblem to rise to the center of the room the moon was just starting to peak through the clouds when the rays that hit the glass were reflected into the glass from his emblemed necklace and down the string yami smirked his spell was working the old man had been right he was able to use the moons reys as a sort of power. Even though normally the moon would do nothing to a vampire, hell even sunlight wouldn't kill them it would just burn them unless they were stupid enough to go out in it after they haven't feed in a while. The light traveled down the string and to the statue from the statue to the object that was embedded in the other's stomach yami closed his eyes as he breathed two final words before the monster made it's final attack on him he knew it would take a few minutes to work so he would have to die here as well but to him that was not a price he was not willing to pay the world around him went black as the room was filled with the white light that ultimitly destroyed the thing that had empailed his stomach a hole now shown clearly from the front of his chest to his back. There was nothing, not darkness not light it was finally over his body fell over the railing from the second floor and onto the alter were the cross embedded it's self into his back making yet another hole in him. He looked up at the sky one last time his eyes heavy finally death would come. The think that had been taken from him so long ago was finally within his reach he would be with him again. That though alone made his undead heart almost feel alive again and with these final thoughts his world went black. The beast was dead. The end had come.

Or so he had thought.


End file.
